


It's the Start of the End

by hannahlynn191



Category: Black Butler, Harry Potter - Fandom, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Although, Black Butler - Freeform, Borderline crack, Don't read fanfics at 3AM, Drarry, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, I do have an aunt who..., I suck at tagging, I suck at updating, I'll stop now... Sorry, I'm not sorry, Longggg fic, M/M, Mild Ginny bashing (Maybe), Nevermind .-., SebaCiel - Freeform, Seriously though... Who let me write, Shame on me, Shame on my cow, Shame on my family, Slash, Sorry Not Sorry, This fic will be my downfall, This fic will haunt me for the rest of my life, This is what happens, Ugh I'm going to regret this fic, Wait... I dont have a cow, You just wait, don't hate me, ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahlynn191/pseuds/hannahlynn191
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stupid crossover that I shouldn’t be writing... Ciel and Sebastian are needed by Dumbledore to protect the Golden Trio. The couple tries to hide their true forms from the rest of the students, and Harry is dealing with a more internal struggle. Please don't hate me for writing this, and please read the author's note. *CHAPTER 2 HAS BEEN REWRITTEN*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 'Tis Only the Beginning, My Love.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know that Black Butler and Harry Potter have absolutely nothing to do with each other, but this is what you get when you read fan fiction at 3 A.M...Don’t judge me... This might turn out really well. You never know. Now, read on my lovelies. ^^  
> (Fair warning: I suck at updating.)

~O~  
Sebastian had a protective arm draped over his husband’s sleeping form, his own face buried in the fluffy pillow below him. 

Both of the demons knew that they didn’t really need luxuries such as sleep, but Ciel insisted that they did every once in a while. 

The Elder of the two knew that Ciel wanted to sleep solely for the purpose of cuddling, and yet Sebastian also knew that the bluenette would never admit to such a thing.

The ex-butler’s eyes traveled over his ex-master’s lithe form, losing himself in thought for a few moments. He didn’t notice Ciel beginning to stir.

Two red eyes, one shining with their currently irreversible contract, peeked up at Sebastian through black, almost blue, bangs.

“Morning, love. Did I wake you up?” Sebastian asked, his voice still raspy from sleep.

Ciel shook his head then stretched out, much like the cats Sebastian so adored, before curling back further into the warmth that was his mate. 

“Morning,” he mumbled sleepily, “And no you didn’t wake me. I’m used to your perverted staring by now,” he teased lightly, head buried into the man’s chest.

Before Ciel could process what had happened, never being the sharpest demon first thing in the morning, Sebastian had the younger pinned to the bed, his obsidian hair falling in his eyes, a smirk playing on his lips. 

“Well then my lovely Ciel, I-“ he stopped in mid-sentence as the sound of insistent tapping filled his ears, and by the look on the younger’s face, it seemed he was the only one hearing it. 

“What in Hell’s name is that?” Ciel grumbled, a small pout forming on his face.

“I believe it’s coming from the window,” Sebastian answered with a sigh.

He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Ciel’s lips before getting up and moving to the window on the other side of the master bedroom.

Sebastian opened the window only to have his head nearly taken off by a tawny barn owl flying in and taking residence on one of the bedposts.

The couple stared at the creature with matching dumbfounded expressions. 

Ciel’s eyes keyed in on a sheet of what appeared to be parchment attached to the owl’s leg. 

“Is that a messenger owl? I haven’t seen one of those in centuries,” he said with a mildly curious expression. 

The smaller demon slowly crawled down to the end of the bed where the bird was perched. 

The owl held out his leg expectantly, and Ciel, shocked by how relaxed the bird was, untied the paper and eyed the owl cautiously. 

As soon it was sure it had completed its job, the owl flew out the window without so much as a hoot. 

“Well that was...Odd,” Ciel said staring at the parchment like he’s never seen it before.

“Quite...What does it say?” the other asked, craning his neck from his spot at the window as if it would help him see it. 

Unrolling the parchment, Ciel began to read.

“ Dear Misters C. and S. Phantomhive,  
My name is Albus Dumbledore, and I am the headmaster here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now, before you laugh and throw this away, I want you to know that this is no joke, and we are dire need of your assistance. There is a very special young boy by the name of Harry Potter. He is the key to the world’s survival. Mr. Potter is destined to defeat a very dark wizard, Voldemort. Voldemort will kill everything and take over the planet if Harry fails. I am turning to you both as a last hope. I fear that Harry will not make it long enough to defeat Voldemort without any protection for he has become reckless. If you will accept my offer, I ask of you to come here, befriend Harry, act as normal students, and protect him. I ask of you to come to platform 9 ¾ at King’s Cross Train Station. The train leaves at 11:00 sharp with or without you. I will make sure that you have the essentials you will need waiting on the platform in customized trunks. I assure you that you will not miss them. If you so choose to come, I ask that you do not reveal your true selves to the other students for safety precautions. The teachers will be informed of your arrival so you will not be asked to preform extensive magic. You will be sorted into Gryffindor and room with the other boys. We can discuss payment after the job is carried out. You both are our last hope. I beg of you to help us.  
Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore. "

Sebastian and Ciel sat in a confused, shocked silence. 

“...What?” Ciel asked.

“I...Don’t know,” the other said, looking at the parchment with a look of confusion that he hasn’t worn in a long time.

“Do you believe any of this?” 

“I’m not sure if I do or not, but I will admit that I’m curious. It doesn’t seem like someone would go that far for a joke. What harm would it be in checking it out? We both know that if it’s an ambush we’ll have no problem defending ourselves. What do we have to lose?” Sebastian shrugged, walking back over to the bed.

“Let’s say that this isn’t some ridiculous joke. What are we supposed to do? Waltz into the train station and go to a platform that doesn’t exist?” Ciel asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“That’s what the letter says... Come on, love. The curiosity pains me,” Sebastian pleaded, gracefully flopping back on the bed pulling his beloved in his arms, nibbling on his ear. 

Ciel chuckled and turned his head to kiss his lover soundly on the lips.

“Alright if it means that much to you, we’ll check it out, but if it’s some trick, and we get ambushed or something, and I get hurt, I’m blaming it on you,” Ciel teased, his red eyes dancing with amusement.

Sebastian expression took a serious turn surprising the younger.

“No one is going to lay a finger on you as long as I’m around. You, Ciel Phantomhive, are mine, and you of all people should know that I’m extremely protective of what is mine,” the demon growled, his eyes holding a possessive glint.

Ciel smiled softly and shook his head.  
“I’m not the ignorant, helpless child I once was, Sebastian. I can take care of myself. Besides, I was just joking. I know full well that you wouldn’t let anything happen to me,” he told him, running a finger over the contract that bound them together.

They stayed like that for a few moments, curled around each other, content and warm. Then Ciel glanced up at the clock and promptly leaped out of Sebastian’s arms and the bed, running to his closet.

“It’s 10 already! Get up, Sebastian! We’re going to be late!” the boy cried out , rummaging through his clothes.

“We still have an hour, Ciel, and King’s Cross is just down the road. We have plenty of time,” Sebastian laughed, rolling out of bed much slower and much more graceful than his younger counterpart. 

“I know, but if we’re getting on the train for God knows how long, I would like to have a decent seat,” Ciel told him, momentarily slipping back into his old attitude. 

“Of course, Bocchan,” he told him, earning a half-hearted glare from Ciel.  
~O~

The couple stood near the brick pillar showing platforms nine and ten. 

“Okay, let’s assume that platform 9 ¾ is an actual platform. How the hell do we get to it?” Ciel asked, staring at the pillar as if another platform would magically appear.

Sebastian went to answer but was cut off by a short and stout woman with bushy, red hair.

“Are you two trying to get to platform 9 3/4?” she asked, a warm smile plastered on her face. 

Behind her stood two more red heads, one male and one female, a girl with bushy brown hair, and a boy with raven hair and striking emerald eyes. 

“Erm... Actually we are,” Sebastian said, eyeing the trunks in their hands carefully. 

They’ve never honestly had a decent experience with randomly meeting strange people that were carrying large trunks. 

The elder demon fought the urge to wrap a protective arm around his Ciel. 

“Oh it’s simple dears! You just run as fast as you can into that wall right there,” she said cheerily, pointing the pillar next to them.

The two looked at her as if she had lost her mind, and the group before them busted out into laughter.

“I have a feeling that I’d be right in assuming that you both are new here. Just watch us,” the bushy haired teen said with a final chuckle. 

Ciel and Sebastian took a few steps back and watched with a raised eyebrow, waiting for the seemly inevitable crash. 

The redheaded male stood a few feet in front of the wall before he braced himself and ran, going straight through the wall. 

The two demons looked around with wide eyes to see if anyone else saw the teenage boy grow through a solid brick pillar.

The redheaded girl, the bushy haired girl, and the raven-haired boy soon followed. 

They were all gone, trunk and all.

“Alright you two, your tur-“ the woman stopped and looked at them curiously, “Where’s your trunks?”

“Erm... The Headmaster said that our things would be waiting on the platform,” Ciel told her, eyeing the wall nervously. 

“Oh... Well then, you need to hurry along, and get on the train. Come on now. Off you go,” she said, her smile back in full force. 

“Together” Sebastian murmured to the obviously worried Ciel, grabbing his hand. 

They took a few steps back and broke out into a run, making sure they were at a normal speed.

Sebastian noticed Ciel tense up and hesitate as they got closer to the wall, bracing for the impact they thought would come.

It never came.

They opened their eyes to see an entirely new platform and new train. The people looked completely different, and besides the briefcases and suitcases they, the held trolleys, trunks, and cages with cats, owls, or toads. 

Ciel was looking around in awe and astonishment when two lone trunks caught his eye. 

They were practically identical. Both trunks were an onyx black with blood red trimming, and the only difference between the two was that one has C. Phantomhive and the other S. Phantomhive on the top with silver, calligraphy style lettering.

Sebastian could feel the redheaded woman’s eyes on them as they made a bee-line to their trunks. 

“I’m surprised nobody took them,” he said looking over at Ciel.  
“My thoughts exactly... Come on. Let’s go find a seat. I’m tired,” the younger once told him, a teasing pout beginning to form. 

His mate chuckled and waved thanks to the woman that had helped them. 

“Alright, my little Ciel, lead the way.”

They made their way through the crowd of parents, siblings, and students, pulling their trunks behind them, all while thanking who ever was kind enough to put wheels on the monstrosities. 

Of course, knowing the demons' luck, the train was packed, leaving no empty compartments. 

They continued looking, walking down the crowded isle of the structure, dodging what appeared to be flying paper birds. 

As they got to the end of the train, they saw three of the four people from earlier in a compartment by their selves.

Sebastian looked at his mate in silent question, who shrugged in response. 

The eldest rapped the twice on the door before opening it, getting a sudden rush of deja vu from his days of doing so to the doors of the rooms which Ciel would be in.

"We're terribly sorry to disturb you, but would you mind if we sat here? Everywhere else is full," Sebastian asked them, a playing on the demon's lips. 

"Of course not. Come in," the bushy haired girl said with a warm smile of her own. 

The raven haired boy moved to the other seat, sitting next to his friends, leaving an empty bench for Ciel and Sebastian. 

"We apologize for intruding, but thank you regardless," Ciel said to the 3 in front of them. 

"Don't worry about it. It's perfectly fine, and if we're going to be on this train for a while, I believe that some introductions are in order. I'm Hermione Granger, a sixth year Gryffindor," the girl, Hermione, told them.

"Ron Weasley."

"Harry Potter." 

Sebastian and Ciel glanced at each other and nodded in silent conformation. 

"Ciel Phantomhive."

"Sebastian Phantomhive."

"So what year are you in?" Hermione asked, leaning forward and studying the two closely. 

"Sixth. We went to a different school on the other side of the UK," Ciel explained, subconsciously leaning his head on Sebastian's shoulder, earning a few weird looks from the others. 

"Do you know what house you're going to be in?" she asked.

Sebastian shook his head. 

"We don't really know much about this school," he told them. 

"Well the entire school is divided up into four houses: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. You are sorted into your house determined on your ideals, morals, and such. Gryffindors are brave and loyal, Slytherins are cunning and self-preservative, Ravenclaws are extremely intelligent, and Hufflepuffs are kind and caring. Throughout the year, the houses compete for points by answering questions correctly or winning a game of qudditch. Whichever house has the most points at the end of the year will get the House Cup. You will room with your house, eat with your house, and attend classes with your house," Hermione explained. 

Ron nodded vigorously

"Harry, 'Mione, and I are in Gryffindor. Maybe you'll get sorted there too. I'd imagine that you'll come in with the first years... I mean, that would make sense if you-" Harry cut of his ginger friend's rambling. 

"Ron, breathe," He laughed. 

The red head's face flushed a deep color. 

"Right. Sorry," the teen mumbled.

"It's quite alright," Sebastian chuckled.

The next bit of the ride went on without a hitch. Sebastian and Ciel expertly avoided more cautious subjects such as Ciel's patch, the gloves, or the little knowledge of the wizarding world. 

The trio across from them soon feel silent, leaving a small amount of tension. 

"Well... Erm... We should probably get changed into our robes now. The train will be there any minute now," Hermione finally spoke up after a few minutes. 

Sebastian lightly shook the half-asleep Ciel. 

"Yeah, yeah. I heard her," he grumbled.

The couple opened their trunks for the first time and were surprised to say in the least. 

There were multiple sets of robes folded perfectly next to their books, supplies, shoes, and casual clothes. 

What laid on top of the robes were what intrigued the men the most: their wands. The pieces of wood were solid black, one with 'Ciel' engraved on the bottom in fancy, silver calligraphy, and the other with 'Sebastian' engraved in the same fashion. 

"You know, having your wands in your trunks where you can't get to them easily isn't a bright idea," Hermione intoned from behind them. 

"We have... Other methods of defense," Sebastian said tactfully, his eyes flashing dangerously. 

The girl narrowed her eyes at them for a moment, studying them, before leaving to change. 

They all began to rummage for white shirts. 

Sebastian managed to find his own first. 

The eldest pulled off his navy blue shirt off leaving the others to stare in awe. 

Ron and Harry's face flushed a deep red color. and Ciel struggled to focus on his task of finding himself a shirt. 

"Jesus, mate... How often do you work out?" Ron joked, trying to play off his embarrassment. 

A small chuckle left Sebastian as he pulled the new article of clothing over his head. 

"More than I'd care to admit," he said with a smile, causing Ciel to snort in laughter. 

Finally finding the white shirt, Ciel was reluctant to strip. He knew what Ron and Harry's reaction would be. It was always the same. 

He tried to catch his husband's eye, hoping the older man could cause a distraction, but Sebastian was to preoccupied adjusting the awkward robe. 

Closing his eyes and taking a steadying breath, Ciel pulled the gray material over his head and rushed to get the white one on. 

The younger demon didn't miss the sound of the wizards' breath hitching. They saw. 

Ciel knew what his body looked like. He the that the looks he received were not ones of awe or envy as his husband had gotten, but ones of horror, shock, and pity. 

Ciel Phantomhive knew full-well that his torso was littered with scars, and he didn't need anyone's pity. 

As Sebastian perfected his robe, he felt his mate's discomfort rolling off of him in waves, and he fought the urge to step in front of Ciel to shield him from the others' gaze. 

"If you have something to say, then say it," Ciel snapped, shrugging the robe over his shoulders. 

Ron's expression held shock and horror, just as the younger had suspected, but Harry's morphed from surprise to a solemn understanding. 

"What... Happened to you?" Ron whispered, tearing his eyes away from Ciel's covered torso and meeting his eye. 

"The past wasn't kind to me... I'll leave it at that," Ciel told him, buttoning the robe up. 

The bluenette sat back down in his seat, staring out the window. 

Sebastian placed a comforting hand on the smaller's knee.

An awkward silence fell over them.

Hermione eventually made her way back to the compartment, the content expression melted into one of confusion and concern. 

"Is everything okay?" she asked cautiously.

Sebastian saw Ron go to answer her with an odd look thrown in Ciel's direction, and he quickly spoke. 

"Everything is fine Hermione. Don't worry about it," he said with a smile plastered on his face. 

She shot him a look that clearly stated that they would talk about this later. 

After a few failed attempts at small talk, the of the ride continued in an uncomfortable silence. 

Not long after they felt the train slow to a stop. 

~O~ 

 

"First years and the special guests this way!" A large man called out from his spot close to the door of the train with small children gathering around him. 

"I'm assuming that we're the special guests?" Ciel asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Sebastian shrugged, and they parted ways with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. 

"'Ello everyone! I'm Rubeus Hagrid, the groundskeeper at Hogwarts, and I'll be the one taking you to the boats so you can be sorted!" Rubeus Hagrid said with a large smile, pausing to scan the crowd. 

His eyes caught the demons.

"Are you Ciel and Sebastian Phantomhive?" He asked, his eyes flashing worriedly. 

Dumbledore had spoken to the staff about their true selves, and Sebastian was sure that they would most likely fear them. His theory seemed to be correct so far.

"That would be us," Ciel answered. 

"Well then... Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, sirs. Alright everyone, follow me." 

They walked down to the end of the loading dock to a pier where boats were lined up. 

There were eight children to a boat, beside the one Hagrid was on, which held himself, Ciel, and Sebastian. 

"So you guys are uh... Demons?" Hagrid asked, keeping his voice low. 

"That we are," Sebastian answered with a small smirk, eyes gleaming. 

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you both?" he asked once more, curiosity shining in his brown eyes. 

"I was born in 1875, and Sebastian has been around thousands of years before myself," Ciel explained, leaning his head on his mate's shoulder. 

"Ah," Hagrid murmured in understanding, complete taken aback. 

The man turned and kept his eyes on the castle, leaving the rest of their ride to be in silence once more.

The boats finally made it to the other dock, and they all looked at the castle with great interest. 

Whispers and excited giggles broke out amongst the kids as Hagrid led them through the massive double doors. 

An older woman stood atop a flight of stairs, staring down at the new comers with an emotionless expression. 

Hagrid nodded in greeting to the woman, and then turned and left. 

They all began to walk up the marble steps to the woman, and the whispering quickly died down. 

"My name is Minerva McGonagall, and you can call Professor McGonagall. I am the transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor house. Now in just a few moments you will walk through those doors and get sorted into your houses that you will be in for the rest of your schooling carrier. That is of course excluding Misters Ciel and Sebastian Phantomhive. You both will wait out here until you are called. You seem to be smart men, and I am assured that you can figure out when your cue will be. It's a pleasure to have you here, and I am positive that you will do well in your mission. You are both to be put in Gryffindor. When you are called in, you are to go up to the front where Professor Dumbledore, and the rest of the staff will be seated so he may speak to you and the students about your peculiar arrival," she explained in a mildly stern tone. 

What the couple assumed to be first years, turned and looked at them with wide and curious eyes. 

Sebastian took a mental note of how Professor McGonagall seemed to be unfazed by their presence. 

That's when McGonagall opened the doors and walked into the room with the first years, leaving Ciel and Sebastian to themselves. 

They managed to catch a glimpse of what was waiting for them in the room: a massive amount of students sitting at four long tables, and floating candles above them. It appeared to be a dining hall. 

"How can she be so sure that we know what our cue will be?" Ciel asked, leaning against the banister. 

"Who knows. I guess we'll just have to pay attention then," Sebastian answered with a shrug, pulling Ciel into his arms and kissing the top of his head. 

They kept an ear out for anything that would pertain to them, as they just stood their holding each other. 

"Do you think we'll have to hide our relationship?" the younger of the two asked once more, looking up at him, his red eye shining with a mixture of love, adoration, and questions. 

"They may ask us to, but I will not. I love you, Ciel Phantomhive, and I'm not going to hide that," Sebastian told him. 

The demon couldn't help but press a kiss to Ciel's thin, smiling lips. 

"You think we should make an entrance?" Sebastian asked with a smirk. 

Ciel's eye lit up with excitement, and his smirk matched his mate's. 

"Oh most definitely," he answered, snapping his fingers causing an elegant cane to appear in his small hands. 

That's when they heard what they assumed to be their cue: "This year is going to be slightly different for the Gryffindors. You all are going to have two very special guests join you. Misters Ciel and Sebastian Phantomhive." 

Just as the Headmaster finished his sentence, the doors few open with a mighty gust of wind causing the candles to flicker slightly and a hush to fall over the room. 

The demons, precisely in step with each other, wearing matching smirks, strode in. 

They continued down the isle, all eyes on them.

The only sounds to be heard were the clunk of their shoes and the clack of Ciel's cane against the marble floor. 

As they made it to the front, standing next to Professor Dumbledore, they spoke in unison, eyes flashing violently. 

"Good evening, Professor. I believe you called?"


	2. My Skin Is Smothering Me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I decided to rewrite the entirety of Chapter 2.... Sorry not sorry... Okay maybe I'm a little sorry. Read on my lovelies. ^^

Harry Potter was seated in a diner in the middle of a train station, thumbing through The Daily Prophet. 

He could feel the trains rattle the mostly empty diner, but he pushed it to the back of his mind. 

There was one thing that they boy was so steadily focused on, and that was one of the headlines in the paper: "Malfoy sentenced to Azkaban!" 

"And he finally gets caught," Harry murmurs under his breath.

The teen didn't notice the waitress throwing glances over her shoulder at him, and more specifically the newspaper.

The girl slowly makes her way over to him. 

"Who's Harry Potter?" she asks, standing in front of him, a curious look set on her features.

"Oh... He's no one... A bit of a tosser actually," Harry chuckled, looking anywhere but at the girl's eyes. 

She was pretty. Very pretty. Harry couldn't help but stare like an idiot. 

"That's a peculiar paper you have there... I could have sworn I saw one of the pictures move a while back," she laughed. 

"Really?" Harry asked her, faking surprise and confusion, setting the paper down to where no moving pictures or odd headlines could be seen. 

That was the last thing the boy wonder needed on his plate, a muggle asking questions about the wizarding world. Harry could already imagine the trouble he would be in if some girl, pretty or not, found out. 

"I thought I was going crazy," she tells him, making a face then smiling once more. 

"Hey, I was wondering if-" Harry's question was cut off by the cheery tone of the girl.

"Eleven. That's when I get off. Then you can tell me more about that tosser, Harry Potter."

Harry grins and as she walks off he reaches for the tin of mints he keeps in his pocket. That's when a light flickering out of the window caught his attention. The light flickers once more before a small cloud of dust shifts around the opposite side of the platform.

A train suddenly roars past, causing the sixteen year old to jump.

He then squinted slightly, trying to get a better view out of the window, watching the train pass.

Once the massive amount of steel passes, Albus Dumbledore was standing where the cloud of dust was. 

The elderly man adjusted his glasses, smoothes out his robes, and gives Harry a smile, waving. 

Harry sighed, glancing at the waitress who had her back to him, and stood up, walking out the door of the small building to meet his headmaster. 

As he crossed the platform, he saw Dumbledore studying a advertisement for perfume, which didn't really seem like a perfume poster at all.

"You've been reckless this summer, Mr. Potter," he told him, not turning around. 

"I like riding the trains... They take my mind off of things," he explains with another sigh.

He seemed to be doing quite a lot of that lately. 

That's when he notices Dumbledore's hand is black. 

"What-" the man stops Harry before he can go any further. 

"It looks quite unpleasant, doesn't it? The tale is interesting if I do say so myself, but I'm afraid that we will have to save it for a rainy day. We have no time to dawdle. Take my arm," Dumbledore says, extending the arm that isn't discolored. 

Harry looks over to the other side of the platform, where he was once seated, and sees the waitress look over at his table. He reluctantly reaches out and everything instantly goes black as he's sucked into a vortex, the only sound is the wind rushing in his ears. 

Seconds later the two wizards appearing the middle of a village square, Harry feeling extremely nauseous. 

It took a few moments, but the boy's world finally stopped spinning. 

"I just apparated, didn't I?" he asks, more of statement than a question.

"Indeed, and much more successfully than most might I add. Most vomit their first time," Dumbledore tells him, his eyes twinkling as he smiles. 

"I can't imagine why," Harry mumbles sarcastically.

The two walk up a steep narrow street lined with darkened houses.

They walk in relative silence until Dumbledore makes a sudden turn to a house on their left. 

"Wand out, Harry."

The headmaster opens the door slowly, his wand directly in front of him, and he whispers, "Lumos," causing the tip of his wand to blaze a white light, illuminating portions of the dark room.

"Horace?" he calls out into the seemingly empty house. 

No one answers, and Dumbledore points his wand down the narrow hallway.

They walk further into the house, and what meets them is utter devastation. 

A grandfather clock lies face down on the ground. A piano is in pieces, it's keys strewn about around them. Papers, cutlery, plates, glasses, and books are scattered throughout the room. It literally looked as if tornado went through the inside of the house. 

That's when a red drop of liquid falls on Harry's shoulder that looks suspiciously like blood. 

The Chosen One looks up, the next drop landing on his scar.

Harry moves to wipe it away only to have Dumbledore grab his wrist, moving his light to the boy's forehead. 

He wipes the blood off with his finger then licks it. 

Harry momentarily believes the man has finally and completely lost his mind. 

The elder wizard whips around, eyes narrowing on the blue armchair, the only thing not demolished. 

He walks over to the piece of furniture and jabs it with his wand. 

"Merlin's Beard!" the chair shouts causing Harry to take a few steps back, eyes wide and wand at the ready. 

They watch as the armchair slowly shifts into a human form, leaving a middle-aged looking man standning before them in his pajamas. 

'This is it. I've seen it all,' Harry thinks as he gapes at the man. 

"There was no need to disfigure me, Albus," the man grumbles, rubbing his arm, pouting like a small child. 

"I must say, you make a very convincing arm chair, Horace. I almost missed you. The Dragon's blood gave you away though," Dumbledore laughed, patting the man, Horace, on the shoudler. 

Horace was about to respond when his eyes landed on Harry, his expression morphing from mild confusion to excitement. 

"Oh I almost forgot. Harry, this is an old friend and colleague of mine, Horace Slughorn. Horace, this is, well, you know who this is," Dumbledore says gesturing to the appropriate men before speaking again, "So why all the theatrics? You weren't expecting someone else now were you?" 

"The Death Eaters have been trying to recruit me for over a year now. One can only say 'no' so many times before... You know... I never stay anywhere for more than a week. The muggles who own this place are currently off on vacation," Slughorn explains, a sad look in his eyes. 

"Well, I think it should be put back in order for them, don't you?" Dumbledore said, raising his wand once more.

As soon as he did so, the grandfather clock resumes to it's rightful place, shattered lights re-ignite, the blood disappears, the piano pieces it's self back together causing Harry to dodge a few flying keys, books fly back to the shelves, and plates, glasses, and cups go back to their original places. It looked as if the place hadn't been touched. 

Harry was in the least to say amazed. 

"Don't think I don't know why you're here, Albus. The answer is still no. Absolutely, unequivocally no," Horace says suddenly, looking at Dumbledore with an exasperated look. 

Dumbledore doesn't answer. Instead he looks over at the magazines, one in particular catches his eye.

"Mind if I take this? I do love knitting patterns," Dumbledore says holding up a muggle magazine. 

Harry isn't so sure that this night could possibly get any more insane. 

"Of course. But you're not leaving?" Slughorn asked, his tone a worried one. 

"I think I know a lost cause when I see one. Regrettable truly. I would have considered it a personal triumph had you consented to return to Hogwarts... You are, like my friend Mr. Potter, one of a kind," Dumbledore says with a sad sort of smile.

Harry knew what he was playing at, and he was sure that Horace did too. 

Dumbledore turns and begins to leave, Harry having no choice but to follow. 

They make it eight steps out of the front door before they heard it fling open. 

"Alright! I'll do it... But I'll be wanting Professor Merrythought's old office, and I expect a raise! These are mad times we live in, Albus!" Slughorn cries out from the top step.

A smile settles over the older man's features. 

"Indeed they are." 

Without turning, they continue walking back to the village square. 

"Sir, what exactly was that all-" Harry was cut off once more.

"You are talented, famous, and powerful, everything that Horace values. Professor Slughorn is going to try and collect you. You would be his crowning jewel. It's crucial that he returns to Hogwarts..." Dumbledore trails off, and before Harry can question anything, he speaks once more, "I apologize for stealing a wondrous night from you, Harry. She was, truthfully, a very pretty girl. Unfortunately you won't be returning. Your things are waiting at the Weasley residence at this very moment." 

The man places his hand on Harry's shoulder and they are once more sent into the cursed vortex of apparation.

~O~

The last few remaining weeks of Harry's summer was spent at the Weasley's hanging out with Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George. 

The-Boy-Who-Lived did his best to avoid the youngest Weasley, Ginny. 

Her crush on the Boy Wonder had died down quite a bit but was, without a doubt, still there. 

It wasn't that he didn't like the girl. He really did like her. Just not in the way that she wanted. 

She was a little to... Out there for Harry's liking. 

The others didn't have to know that though. 

~O~

After what had seemed like an eternity, the Golden Trio, plus Ginny and Mrs. Weasley, were finally standing in King's Cross Train Station near the brick pillar that was the entrance to the platform they were seeking. 

"Hey, you think that those two boys are trying to get to 9 3/4?" Hermione asked, pointing out two males, one tall and one short, both with onyx hair and no trunks or baggage. 

"They don't look like wizards, but they do look kind of confused," Ginny said as they got closer, pushing their trolleys along in front of them. 

"Well, should we ask?" Ron asked looking at them curiously. 

"It's worth a shot, but I wouldn't trust them to much... They don't even have trunks or anything," Harry intoned. 

Mrs. Weasley bustled ahead of them, a warm smile already in place as she approached the two mysterious boys. 

"Are you two trying to get to platform 9 3/4?" She asked them. 

"Erm... Actually we are," the taller one said, eyeing their trunks. 

They boys seemed wary of them.

Harry was beginning to think that the two were brothers considering how identical they looked, but Harry also didn't miss the way the taller one's arm twitched as if he were going to wrap an arm around the smaller one. 

"Oh it's simple dears! You just run as fast as you can into that pillar right there," Mrs. Weasley said cheerily, pointing to the pillar next to them. 

The look that they two boys gave them was enough to throw the wizards into laughter. 

Although in their defense, that sentence did sound a little on the crazy side.

"I have a feeling that I'd be right in assuming that you both are new here. Just watch us," Hermione told them with a final chuckle.

The two stepped a few feet back as Ron braced himself and ran, going straight through. 

They could help but laugh at the boy's expressions once more as they looked around to see if any one else saw Ron run through the brick. 

Harry, Hermione, and Ginny went next, meeting Ron on the other side.

"Do you think we should wait for them?" Ginny asked as the stood a few meters away from the entrance. 

Harry and Ron shook their heads.

"There's something... Off about them. Things just don't exactly sit right with me," Harry said, glancing at the pillar. 

"I agree with Harry. Now come on, let's go get a compartment. Maybe ours hasn't been taken yet," Ron said throwing his arm around Hermione's shoulder without much of a thought causing Harry and Ginny to smile knowingly. 

They dodged parents, children, and siblings as they made their way to the train. 

The aisle was crowded as it ever was as they walked back to the back compartment that they had claimed at theirs in third year; however, Ginny left them to go sit with Luna, Cho, and few of her other friends in fifth year. 

Just as they got situated, Ron was opened his mouth to talk when two short raps interrupted him. 

The taller boy from earlier slid the door open and leaned in, the smaller on behind him.

"We're terribly sorry to disturb you, but would you mind if we sat here? Everywhere else is full?" Sebastian asked them, a smile playing on boy's lips. 

"Of course not. Come in," Hermione told them with a warm smile of her own. 

Harry moved over to open spot next to Hermione to leave room for the other two. 

"We apologize for intruding, but thank you regardless," the smaller one said to the three in front of them. 

There was something about them that set Harry off, but he couldn't put his finger on it. They were just... Different. He didn't trust them for a second; he could hardly trust anyone anymore.

"Don't worry about it. It's perfectly fine, and if we're going to be on this train for a while, I believe that some introductions are in order. I'm Hermione Granger, a sixth year Gryffindor," she told them.

Ron spoke next. 

"Ron Weasley."

Then Harry.

"Erm... I'm Harry Potter," he said expecting the typical reaction. 

He was surprised, and a little worried, when the only reaction the two had to his name was a nod in conformation.

"Ciel Phantomhive."

"Sebastian Phantomhive." 

"So what year are you both in?" Hermione asked, obviously surprised herself as she leaned forward to study them closely.

"Sixth. We went to a different school on the other side of the UK," Ciel explained.

Harry had of course thought they were brothers when he discovered that they shared the same last name, but began to question that thought slightly when he saw Ciel slide closer to Sebastian, leaning his head on the teen's shoulder. 

"Do you know what house you'll be in?" Hermione asked. 

Sebastian shook his head.

"We don't really know much about this school," he told them.

"Well the entire school is divided up into four houses: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. You are sorted into your house determined on your ideals, morals, and such. Gryffindors are brave and loyal, Slytherins are cunning and self-preservative, Ravenclaws are extremely intelligent, and Hufflepuffs are kind and caring. Throughout the year, the houses compete for points by answering questions correctly or winning a game of qudditch. Whichever house has the most points at the end of the year will get the House Cup. You will room with your house, eat with your house, and attend classes with your house," Hermione explained.   
Ron nodded vigorously

"Harry, 'Mione, and I are in Gryffindor. Maybe you'll get sorted there too. I'd imagine that you'll come in with the first years... I mean, that would make sense if you-" Harry cut of his ginger friend's rambling. 

"Ron, breathe," He laughed, knowing his friend tended to ramble when he got nervous. 

"It's quite alright," Sebastian laughed. 

The next bit of the ride went on without much of a hitch; although, Harry and the others found it quite odd that Sebastian and Ciel would dance around subjects such at Ciel's eye patch, the gloves, or their little knowledge of the wizarding world.

Things quickly fell silent, leaving a small amount of tension.

"Well... Erm... We should probably get changed into our robes now. The train will be there any minute now," Hermione finally spoke after a few minutes. 

Sebastian lightly shook the half-asleep Ciel.

"Yeah, yeah. I heard her," the boy grumbled sleepily. 

They all pulled their trunks out an opened them, grabbing the needed items. 

"You know, having your wands in your trunks where you can't get to them easily isn't a bright idea," Hermione intoned from behind them, having caught a glimpse of what was in the trunks. 

"We have... Other methods of defense," Sebastian said tactfully, his eyes flashing dangerously. 

That set off an alarm for the Golden Trio immediately, now more so than ever. 

Hermione narrowed her eyes at them for a moment, studying them, before leaving to change. 

Ron, Ciel, and Sebastian began to rummage around for white shirts. 

Harry, already having his on, started to pull his robe on when he saw a flash of blue of the corner of his eye.

Sebastian had found his shirt first, ridding himself from it, a small smirk falling on his lips.

Harry could feel his face flush a deep red as he caught himself staring; he looked over to Ron, only to feel slightly better when he saw that his face was the same, if not redder.

Harry and Ron looked over to Ciel to gauge the teen's reaction only seeing that the smaller boy was having a great difficulty in finishing his own task of finding himself a white shirt.

"Jesus, mate.... How often do you work out?" Ron teased, trying to play off some of his embarrassment. 

A small chuckle left Sebastian as he pulled the new article of clothing over his head.

"More than I'd care to admit," he said with a small, causing Ciel to snort in laughter as if it were some sort of inside joke. 

As Harry finished getting his robe on, he saw Ciel hesitate to strip. 

He watched the boy think for a moment, his eyes flaring, and take a deep breath before pulling the gray material over his head.

Harry and Ron couldn't help the hitch in their breath. 

Ciel's torso was covering scars. 

Ron's face held horror and shock, while Harry's morphed from surprise to a solemn understanding. 

The teen rushed to slip his shirt on, and they could tell that Sebastian was positively livid. 

"If you have something to say, then say it," Ciel snapped, shrugging the robe over his small shoulders. 

Ron's expression held shock and horror, but Harry's morphed from surprise to a solemn understanding. 

"What... Happened to you?" Ron whispered, tearing his eyes away from Ciel's covered torso and meeting his eye. 

"The past wasn't kind to be... I'll leave it at that," Ciel told him curtly, buttoning the robe up.

The bluenette sat back down in his seat, staring out the window, his eyes hardened and guarded.

They watched Sebastian place a comforting hand on Ciel's knee. 

An awkward silence fell over them.

Hermione eventually made her way back to the compartment, the content expression melted into one of confusion and concern.

"Is everything okay?" she asked cautiously.

Ron went to answer her, but Sebastian cut him off. 

"Everything is fine, Hermione. Don't worry about it," he said with a smile plastered on his face. 

She shot him a look that clearly stated that they would be talking about this later. 

Harry knew that look, and he really hated it. 

After a few failed attempts at small talk, the ride continued in an uncomfortable silence. 

Not to long after the train slowed to a stop. 

~O~

"First years and special guests this way!" Hagrid called out from his usual spot. 

"I'm assuming that we're the special guests?" They heard Ciel ask, and saw Sebastian shrug.

They parted ways, and as soon as they were out of earshot, they began to speak once more.

"What happened when I left?" Hermione asked, her eyes filled with curiosity and mild concern.

"That Ciel kid... He had scars all over his top half... I mean everywhere, 'Mione. I can't imagine what he must have gone through to get those. The only explanation he gave was, 'The past was not kind to me.' Then things got all quiet," Ron explained incredulously.

Harry shifted uncomfortably. 

"I don't think that they're brothers," Harry said before Hermione could respond to Ron. 

They shot him curious look. 

"What makes you think that?" Ron asked. 

"There's just something about them... They way they act around each other, and how protective Sebastian seems over Ciel. It just strikes me as odd, that's all," Harry told them shrugging. 

"So you saw it too then," Hermione murmured. 

"But they have to be brothers! They have the same last name, and they look identical! How could they not be brothers?" Ron questioned, completely oblivious. 

"I don't know, but there's just something off... I don't trust them," Hermione said.

The boys made noises of agreement. 

By then they had made it to the carriages, and it was a silent agreement between the three to keep their thoughts to their selves as they climbed in one with Ginny, Dean, Luna, Cho, Seamus, and Neville. 

~O~

Everyone was seated in the Great Hall listening to Dumbledore's typical opening speech, waiting impatiently for it and the sorting to get over with so they could all eat. 

A few minutes passed and name after name, house after house, was being called out from the Sorting Hat, and first years began to take their seats. 

After it was all finished, Dumbledore stood at the podium again and clapped his hands twice to get everyone's attention. 

"Before we begin the feast, I need to speak to the Gryffindors for just a moment. Things are going to be a little different for the Gryffindors this year. You all are going to have two very special guests join you: Misters Ciel and Sebastian Phantomhive." 

It was obvious that the headmaster wasn't done, but just as he finished that last sentence the massive double doors flung open with a massive gust of wind causing the candles above them to flicker, and the temperature dropped considerably in the Great Hall. 

The whispers that once started were now completely vanquished at Ciel and Sebastian strode in, perfectly in step, wearing matching smirks. 

A raw, dangerous power radiated off of them leaving students gaping; all eyes were glued on the newcomers.

The only sounds that could be heard were the clunk of their footsteps and the clack of Ciel's cane echoing off the marble floors and against the walls, sending shivers down the spines of the students and staff alike.

As they made it to the front, standing at the podium in front of Professor Dumbledore, they spoke in perfect unison, eyes flashing violently.

"Good evening, Professor. I believe you called?"


	3. I Trust That I Don't Trust You.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I have a feeble excuse for not posting. Ready for it? My Wi-Fi went out. I'm not kidding. I had everything typed up and ready to go then BAM. No Wi-Fi... Anyway, here it is ^^

Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle darkly as he felt the waves of uneasiness wash over the student body and staff.

'Oh this will be just to fun,' he thought to himself, glancing over at Ciel, guessing his lithe mate was thinking the same judging by the "boy's" expression.

"I... Erm... Yes, I did. Please, come up here for a moment, would you?" Dumbledore asked, shaking of his surprise and gesturing to the spots next to him.

"Why of course, Headmaster," Ciel said in a regal tone.

The two maintained perfect synchronization and grace as they walked the few steps up the podium to stand on either side of Dumbledore.

"The two young men are Ciel and Sebastian Phantomhive. They are coming here from the other side of the UK, and are very powerful wizards. I ask of each of to treat them with the utmost respect while they are here, and as I said earlier, they are sixth years and will be staying in Gryffindor for we completed their sorting earlier. Thank you gentlemen, you can take your seats," Dumbledore announced, placing a hand on the demons' shoudler, "Now, let the feast begin!"

As Sebastian and Ciel moved to seat at where they believed Gryffindor's table would be, Dumbledore raised his hands and an array of foods appeared on all five of the tables, the feast being much larger than either the two demons had seen in a long while.

Sebastian saw Ron wave them over to an empty place beside him.

They made their way over to the trio, still feeling most of the mortals' eyes on them.

"Are we going to be constantly stared at? This is getting rather annoying," Ciel murmured in question to his older counterpart.

"I'm sure it will die down soon enough, love. We did make a grand entrance. Besides, all these filthy creatures can do is look. If one so much as lays a finger on you, I'll-"

"Calm down, Sebastian. There's no need to get so worked up over something that ridiculous. Now shush. You can rant more when we are not in company. The last thing we need is for one of them to overhear us and start questioning things. The Headmaster did say that we have to keep our true selves secret," Ciel chuckled, cutting his lover off and placing a delicate hand on his arm.

As they sat down, things got quiet. The conversations of the people at the Gryffindor table stopped.

Ciel rolled his eyes, and heaved a sigh, lacing his fingers together and placing them on the table.

"Oh for Heaven's sake stop acting like we're contagious or something. You're all so stiff. It's not like we're going to kill you," Ciel sneered.

"Oh yeah? How do we know that you're not? You're just some random blokes showing up out of God only knows where. That just doesn't happen in this mess. People don't just up and leave where they are and travel across the bloody country closer to the problem. It's suspicious if you ask me," a boy with a heavy Irish accent snapped.

"You will do well to listen. If we wanted to kill you, we would have done so already. We wouldn't hav-" Ciel's counter was cut off by the same boy.

"Oh shut up, you bloody pirate. Stop trying to act so big and tough. You're to tiny looking to even make an attempt at being intimidating."

"Seamus!" Hermione gaped.

A smirk found it's way to Ciel's lips, and his eyes darkened.

"No, no. It's quite alright, Hermione. If you would stop and think for a moment, you would see that I wasn't trying to be intimidating, but believe me when I say this: you wouldn't want to see me try," he said in a deathly calm voice.

Ciel glanced over to his mate to see him positively livid. The demon was doing well in trying to contain himself.

'No one speaks to my Ciel in such a manner,' was the only thought running circles through Sebastian's mind.

Ciel sighed and contemplated who would be the first to get killed by one of the demons.

They both watched as the wizards continually piled food onto their plates, Ron having more than any of the other Gryffindors.

"Aren't you going to eat something?" Hermione asked, with concern laced into a motherly tone.

"Oh, we aren't hungry. Ciel and I never are after long trips such as the one we just had," Sebastian answered smoothly with a small and convincing smile.

The two knew that they didn't have to eat, but they couldn't exactly skip every meal and still keep their cover.

Hermione, a skeptical expression gliding over her features, went to speak, but she quickly closed her mouth when she saw Dumbledore walk up to where they were all sitting.

"I apologize for the interruption, but I need the Phantomhives, Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, and Mr. Weasley to follow me to my office. We need to talk. Now," the headmaster spoke before turning and walking toward the exit, leaving the group to follow.

They reluctantly stood from their seats, and whispers broke out amongst the rest of the table.

Dumbledore strolled ahead of the rest, an awkward silence settling over the students as they made their way through the numerous halls of the castle.

"You two made quite an entrance earlier," the man finally spoke.

Ciel chuckled lightly.

"Why thank you. I suppose it comes naturally," he said with a confident smirk.

The same silence quickly took it's place soon after.

When it had seemed like they had walked for forever through endless hall after hall, staircase after staircase, they finally made it to two odd looking gargoyles perched on either side of the double doors.

"Lemon drop," the headmaster said cheerily, causing the two stone creatures to grunt and the doors to open to reveal yet another staircase.

Ciel groaned internally at the thought of anymore stairs.

They climbed the stairs and found their selves in a large office.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had already taken their seats in front of the desk where Dumbledore himself was seated, but Ciel and Sebastian were to intrigued by the contents of the headmaster's office.

"Gentlemen, if I could have your attention for just a few moments. This matter is extremely important," Dumbledore intoned, drawing the demon's attention over to him.

"My apologies, headmaster. I just have to say that this is a first for Ciel and I," Sebastian chuckled as they walked over to the two empty seats next to the other three.

"A first? But Sebastian... This is all typical wizarding items. There's nothing truly peculiar in he-" Hermione was cut off.

"That, Miss Granger is what I am here to speak to you all about, but that will come later. If you haven't already guessed, you three are in grave danger. I'm afraid I've been withholding information from you all, but The Dark Lord has found a few loopholes. Tell me, do you know what a horcrux is?" he continued.

They looked around at each other for a few moments before Hermione finally spoke up.

"I believe so, sir. Isn't it an object that a person attaches one's soul to?" She asked warily.

"Something like that, yes. Well this is the loophole that Voldemort has found: horcruxes. Seven of them. If my memory serves me right, Mr. Potter destroyed two of them in his second year. That means there are five left somewhere that have to be destroyed before we can kill him. We don't know what they are or where they are, and we have a limited amount of time to find them. The Order is doing their best, but it isn't enough. We're running out of time and fast. That's why Ciel and Sebastian are here. You see, they aren't exactly wizards... Or human for that matter. They are here to help in the search and to help keep you three alive," Dumbledore explained, his eyes guarded.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked as if they would all speak at once, but Ciel's dark, soft laugh cut them off.

"Why headmaster, I thought that you said that we must keep our true selves a secret from the rest," he said, bringing a knee over his other leg with a smirk firmly planted on his round face, his visible eye flaring.

"I have recently come to the conclusion that it could not be the best idea. Besides, they would figure you out eventually, and I would rather in done in privacy rather than in company. The last thing we need is Mr. Weasley finally piecing things together at one of our meals and blurting it out for the entire hall to hear," the elderly man spoke with a twinkle returning to his eyes.

Ron began to open and close his mouth, much like a fish out of water, trying to for a coherent sentence.

"Does that mean I can take this bloody thing off? Do you know how uncomfortable this can be at times. I mean honestly," Ciel grumbled, already reaching behind his head to the knot that held his eye patch in place.

"Patience, my love. Don't you think it would be much more fun to let them figure out on their own?" Sebastian laughed.

"Says the man who doesn't have to wear this damn thing every time we've had to go out in public for the past few centuries," he snapped half-heartedly, pulling the knot loose with a practiced ease.

Ciel opened his right eye and blinked it a few times, the seal of their contract shining brightly.

"What... Are you?" Hermione asked, eyes wide and jaw slack.

"Well, my dear Hermione, we are demons," Sebastian smirked.

Their eyes began to glow red, and the temperature in the room dropped considerably.

The color drained from the teens' faces.

"Y-you brought demons here? In the castle? What if they try to.. Eat us or something?!" Ron whimpered slightly, turning to Dumbledore.

Ciel groaned and rolled his eyes.

"We're still here, you know? We're not going to kill you either. If we wanted to, we already would have done so. The headmaster called us here, asking for help, Sebastian was curious and we had nothing better to do so here we are, and for Christ's sake we don't eat people," he deadpanned, his expression clearly unamused.

"I invited them here as a last resort. You need protection. The Dark Lord is growing stronger by the minute and we are getting no closer to defeating him. It's been dead end after dead end and we need a different kind of help. I fear that you three would not make it past this year without their help. Dark times are ahead. Darker than we have ever seen, and we are not prepared. You are just going to have to trust me. There's no other way," Dumbledore explained, leaning forward in his chair and keeping eye contact with mostly Harry.

"Are there any questions before I dismiss you to go to your tower?" he added.

"Questions? Are you kidding me? Professor, you just brought two demon siblings into our school and tell us that they are for our protection, and then you ask if we have questions?" Harry finally spoke with a completely dumbfounded expression.

Ciel and Sebastian snorted in laughter.

"Siblings? What a ludacris thought that is," Sebastian said with a small smile.

"You aren't related?" Hermione asked incredulously.

They shook their heads.

"I believe some formal introductions are in order. That way we can get a bit of confusion out of the way," Ciel said standing from his seat, Sebastian mimicking his actions.

"My name is Ciel Phantomhive, head of the Phantomhive household and owner of Funtom Toy Company. I was born in the year 1875 and have been a demon since 1888 at the age of thirteen."

"I am Sebastian Michaelis, or so that is the name my young master gave to me when he summoned me at the age of twelve. I have been bound to him by a Faustian Contract and been his butler and servant since. That is until I became his one and only mate a few centuries back. To this day I am still technically bound to him for his end of the contract was never able to be carried out."

"So you're...Mates?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Correct. It's kind of hard not to fall madly in love with someone if you're more or less chained to them for all eternity. Now in more ways than one," Sebastian chuckled, looking lovingly down at Ciel.

"Oh so you fell in love with me because I was basically your only option?" Ciel asked teasingly.

"Of course not, darling. I fell in love with you because you're you... Besides, you weren't my only option. There are plenty of others that would love to get their hands on me," the elder one smirked, quickly losing their selves in their own reality.

Ciel raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

"Oh is that so? What if I forbid you from so much as glancing at those filthy creatures? What would you do then, Sebastian?"

"Then I would have no choice but to obey, my young Lord," he spoke nose-to-nose with Ciel, his voice low.

The younger demon's eyes sparkled mischievously.

"I'm not so sure that it would keep Grell at bay for very long though," Ciel laughed.

Sebastian shuddered and grimaced.

"I'd be careful saying his name so openly. I wouldn't doubt him to show up."

"That pest knows exactly who you belong to, Sebastian. I wouldn't worry about him to much," he smirked.

Sebastian laughed softly at the thought of Grell's last surprise visit.

"I believe that you staked your claimed quite well the last time we saw him."

"Oh come now, Sebastian. Tell me I wasn't the only one who got some pleasure out of seeing his expression when he walked in on us."

"You do have a point, my love. It was quite satisfying hearing his incoherent mutterings and idle threats as he stormed out of the bedroom."

"Grell wasn't the only incoherent one that night," Ciel told him with a smirk, twirling a piece of Sebastian's hair around his long, slender finger.

Dumbledore cleared his throat from somewhere behind them.

The two turned with raised eyebrows to see the flushed faces of the wizards in the room.

"I think that's enough discussion for tonight, and it's time for you to head back to your dorms. The password is droudleaf. Goodnight you all. Be up bright and early because classes start tomorrow. Remember that this information stays between us. No one else can know about Ciel or Sebastian," the headmaster said, beginning to usher them out of his office.

"Headmaster, we will help you on two conditions. The first one is that we will not hide our relationship in any shape or form, and the second one is that if one of you filthy mortals so much as lay a finger on Ciel, I shall not be held accountable for what I do to them," Sebastian said, his eyes flaring dangerously.

Before Dumbledore could respond, Harry's defiant voice spoke first.

"So you'd go after someone just because they touched your mate?"

"I'm afraid you don't understand how a demon works, Harry Potter. We happen to be very possessive creatures. We don't play well with others, nor do we appreciate others touching our things. The last imbecile that tried to touch my Ciel is still licking it's wounds in Hell. Ask anyone who has met me. I am extremely protective of what is mine, and Ciel Phantomhive just so happens to belong to me. Got it?" the demon snapped.

Harry held his hands up platonically and went to speak once more.

"Alright, gentlemen. I believe that is enough for tonight, but I agree to your terms, Sebastian. Just try not to make to much of a mess with things. Now, good evening," the headmaster said with a tone of finality.

"Goodnight professor," the teens mumbled simultaneously, only getting a nod from Ciel and Sebastian.

As they got down the stairs and out of the office, all they could do is just stare at the two demons.

"So you're demons... And mates... And hundreds of years old," Ron murmured.

"And we're here to protect you," Sebastian added.

"We don't need any protection... Besides, what's in it for you?" Harry asked narrowing his eyes.

"The headmaster sounded pretty serious to me. It sounded like you need all the help you can get. After we get a little explanation of everything of course, and what's in it for us will be discussed after our job is carried out. Not to mention we get a little adventure again. At least one that's not completely plebian," Ciel shrugged.

"And how do we know to trust you?" Hermione asked skeptically.

"The answer is simple. You don't. To be honest, we don't exactly trust you creatures either, but we'll see how things go. You've got your lives on the line, and we have nothing to lose. We get no true personal gain in seeing you win or lose whatever is happening here. So it's not like causing your downfall is high on our list of priorites," Sebastian told them, wrapping a long arm around Ciel's thin waist.

The younger demon automatically leaned into the touch.

"Can't we continue with the interrogation tomorrow? I think it's time we head in. Like the headmaster said, classes start early tomorrow," Ciel spoke before another question could spill out of the mouths of one of the wizards.

"I... I think that's a good idea. Don't you think for one minute that this discussion isn't over. I still have questions, and those questions will be answered before the end of this week," Hermione said curtly, turning on her heel and walking the direction of what Ciel and Sebastian assumed to be the Gryffindor tower.

Harry and Ron were quick to follow, leaving the demons no choice but to walk after them.

The trek back to the tower was just as long as the one to Dumbledore's office.

It took for what seemed like forever to Ciel to reach a portrait of a large woman who wasn't looking to entirely pleased.

"About time you got here. It's getting late, and I'm getting tired. Hurry up now. Tell me the password and get in here and to bed," the woman grumbled.

Sebastian and Ciel looked to each other, then the painting, then back again with looks of surprise.

"Droudleaf," Hermione stated and the painting swung open to reveal a hole that led to a relatively large, empty room.

They stepped in and got a better look of the place that they would be staying for the next few months.

Everything in there was either red or gold. There was lion emblems up on the walls along with a notice board and a few paintings that contiually moved or spoke.

"Welcome to Gryffindor tower. The boys' dorms are up the stairs on the the left, and your things will be waiting at the foot of your beds. Breakfast is from six to seven thirty, classes at eight. You will get your schedules at breakfast in the morning. Goodnight boys," Hermione told them with a nod before turning and leaving to go to the girls' dorms.

Ciel and Sebastian sat down on the closet loveseat and sighed.

"Aren't you two... You know... Going to head to bed?" Ron asked, shooting a sideways glance over at Harry.

"We don't need the simplicities that you mortals need to live, such as sleep, food, or drink. Ciel and I only sleep if we have nothing better to do, or we need to pass time. Same goes with eating and drinking. We only do so either because we feel like it, or we have to keep a cover," Sebastian explained, pulling Ciel closer to him.

"Wait, so you can go, like, a week or something without sleeping, eating, or drinking?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A week? We can go months on end without such things with no consequence," Ciel said with a chuckle, leaning his head onto Sebastian's shoulder.

"Oh... Well then... We're just gonna head off to bed then... Erm... G'night," Ron mumbled, awkwardly walking away.

Harry nodded in goodbye before following his friend.

Only when they heard the door to the dorms open and shut, did they speak again.

"Well that was eventful. You think we scare them?" Ciel laughed.

"Oh most definitely. It's kind of funny actually," the other agreed.

"You think they'll trust us?" the younger asked.

"It may take a while, but I'm sure they will. The headmaster acted like it was a life or death situation if they didn't... I'll have to admit, I feel something dark brewing around here, something I can't put my finger on. It would be worth looking into," Sebastian paused and a smirk fell over his features, "You think we should treat it like a case?"

"Is that even possible anymore, Sebastian? I'm not even sure that I remember how our cases went. It has been one hundred years now, give or take," Ciel told him.

"The first step, my love, is always research. I believe that I would be correct in assuming that this place has a library somewhere. We should ask Harry, Ron, and Hermione about a few things then continue on our own. After that, we can just take it all in stride," Sebastian said lacing their fingers together.

"Sounds like a plan," Ciel responded, then thought for a moment, "How mental is this entire situation? I mean wizards, Dark Lords, magic... Two demons here to save the day," the bluenett chuckled.

"It does sound a little odd, doesn't it?"

"Just like old times I suppose, yeah?"

Sebastian nodded in agreement and wrapped his arms tighter around his mate's small form, a comfortable silence falling over them.

"Sebastian?" Ciel asked quietly, breaking the silence.

"Yes, my love?"

"I'm going to have to sleep alone again, aren't I?" he asked in a small voice.

The two hadn't been separated since they had bonded all those years back. That also meant that Ciel hadn't been alone in a bed for quite some time either.

Sebastian paused to think for a moment.

"Of course not. I told the headmaster that I refuse to hide our relationship. If any of the others ask questions, then we will answer truthfully," he answered.

"Answer truthfully? Do you plan to tell them what we are?" Ciel asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"No, but all we have to tell them is that we have creature blood, and that we're mates. Most half-breeds come to their inheritance around the age of sixteen. Simple as that," Sebastian explained.

"When did you get so smart?" the other asked with a teasing smirk.

"It must have rubbed off of you, love."

"That was probably one of the cheesiest things I have ever heard you say."

"Yes, but you love it."

"That I do, Sebastian. That I do."


	4. ****NOTICE****

Okay so this isn't another chapter, and I'm sorry. I have had literally zero motivation and some serious writer's block. The next chapter is a slow-moving one, and for some reason I honestly cannot write it. I have not abandoned the story. I've just not been able to write more than 3-4 sentences every few days or so. I promise that a new chapter will be up eventually. I'm not exactly sure when though e.e... I really am sorry though.

~*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O~


	5. I Want To Watch the Way You Take the Stage by Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... So I am really bad at updating. Sorry? This chapter was really slow for me, and I had trouble writing more than one or two sentences at a time. So yeah.. I might go back and edit this chapter more later on, but I'm just leaving this be for now before it gives me a bigger headache than it already has. I haven't proof read this either, and I'm posting on mobile...So anyway, read on ^^

"Sebastian, I'm bored," Ciel mumbled around 5 AM.

The two had spent the better part of the night curled up together on the loveseat beside the fire talking about everything and nothing at all.

They had already gotten dressed and ready for the day ahead of them a half hour back so there was really nothing left for them to do except sit around and kill time.

"And how do you suppose I remedy that, little one?" Sebastian asked with a small chuckle, his eyes flashing slightly at the less than appropriate thoughts that raced through his mind.

Ciel turned to face Sebastian, a smirk firmly planted on the younger's lips.

"Oh I may have a few ideas..."

The smaller demon leaned forward, mismatched eyes fluttering shut, his intentions crystal clear to his lover.

Sebastian placed his hands on Ciel's lower back, splaying his fingers, with Ciel's hands placed firmly on Sebastian's chest, bracing himself.

Just as their lips touched, the sound of two female voices flooded their ears.

"You've got to be kidding me," Ciel hissed.

 

Sebastian heaved a sigh and let his head fall back on the arm rest.

"I hope you know that we're never going to get any privacy here, Ciel. We hardly got any in the manor as it was," he said.

"A boy can dream, can't he?"

Sebastian had a teasing retort on his lips when the voices suddenly got quite a bit clearer.

"This is possibly the best time of morning. No one else is up, and I get some peace and quiet for once," Hermione's voice filtered down from somewhere on the staircase.

"I know. We finally get a break from Harry and Ron. Being around them all the time can be quite taxing," came another girl's giggle.

"Tell me about it. I-" Hermione stopped in mid-sentence as she saw Ciel and Sebastian laying together on the loveseat talking in hushed tones.

The two girls walked around to the couch in front of the fire and sat in an awkward silence, waiting for Sebastian and Ciel to say something.

"Good morning, girls," Sebastian acknowledged with a small smile after they had situated them selves into a more presentable position.

"Good morning," Hermione and the other girl mumbled simultaneously.

"I didn't figure anyone else would be up this early," Hermione said with a raised eyebrow.

"Ah, well Ciel and I do enjoy getting a bit of an early start. It gives us a bit of time to think and wake up before actually having to function properly," Sebastian chuckled.

Another few moments of awkward silence passed between the four until the bushy-haired girl spoke once more.

"I, erm, don't believe you've met Ginny. This is Ron's younger sister... Ginny, this is Ciel and Sebastian Phantomhive. They just moved here this year from a school across the UK," she said turning to her ginger friend.

"Oh, so you're brothers?" the girl named Ginny asked with a smile.

Hermione winced slightly.

"Actually we're mates. Sebastian and I have erm... Traces of... Creature blood in us... We came into our inheritance when we turned fifteen, and we found each other soon after," Ciel lied, praying that the girls bought it.

He silently cursed himself for being incapable of coming up with a simple cover on the spot.

"Ah... If you don't mind me asking, what kind of creatures are you both?" Ginny asks once more.

"That, my dear Ginny, is for us to know and for you to find out," Sebastian said with a wink.

Silence fell over them once more.

"So... Do you guys play quidditch?" Ginny asked, the girl being determined to keep a conversation going.

"Our previous school didn't offer quidditch so we've never played before," Ciel answered carefully.

"Are you serious? That's a shame... I'm sure if I talked to Harry and Ron, we could teach you," she said with a smile.

"No, no. That's alright. There's no need to teach us," Sebastian said with a chuckle.

"Nonsense! You two will learn how to play quidditch if it's the last thing I do," Ginny laughed.

"I think we should go ahead and make our way to the Great Hall, Ginny. You both are welcome to come if you want, or you can wait until Harry and Ron get up," Hermione interjected before the conversation could go any further.

Sebastian looked to his mate in silent question, and Ciel nodded in answer.

"I believe we'll follow you two if you don't mind."

~O~

The second Harry's eyes opened he knew that he had overslept.

The raven-haired teen threw the covers off of him and leaped out of bed, the sound of Ron's snoring invading his ears.

He sprinted over to his best friend's best and shook the ginger.

"Ron! Ron wake up! We overslept!"

"Huh?..Wha-?"

"Get up!" Harry smacked Ron's head with a pillow.

Realization hit the youngest Weasley male, and he shot out of bed just as fast as his friend had.

They raced around Gryffindor Tower trying to get dressed and get things together for the day.

After they finished getting somewhat presentable, they sprinted out of the tower and through the halls trying to get to the potions classroom in time.

~O~

Hermione, Ciel, and Sebastian were the first students to make it to the potions classroom.

"Hello, you three. I'm Professor Slughorn, and if you haven't already guessed, I'm going to be your potions teacher for the year!" the man standing at the front of the room said cheerily.

"Good morning, Professor. I'm Hermione Granger," the girl introduced with a smile.

"Good morning to you as well, Miss Granger... And who might you two be?" the professor asked as he turned toward the two demons.

"My name is Sebastian Phantomhive, and this is Ciel Phantomhive. I believe we are the ones that the headmaster informed you of?" Sebastian answered with a small smirk.

Said smirk widened when he saw the color drain from Slughorn's face.

"So- so... You two are th- the," the man paused his stuttering to whisper, his eyes frantic, "demons?"

Ciel snorted in laughter.

"That would be us, yes. Don't sound so bloody terrified, my God," he said once he composed himself.

"Wait, Professor, you know about them?" Hermione asked, as she took a seat.

Sebastian and Ciel did the same, sitting in a desk two rows behind her. 

"Yes... Professor Dumbledore got the staff together and told us as a whole... Anyway, if you three would be so kind, could you go get a text book from the shelf back there?" Slughorn asked with a small smile.

Once the three had gotten their books and sat back down in there seats, the professor spoke again.

"Misters Phantomhive? Erm... Well, do you two have any... You know... Powers? Like magic sort of?" he asked timidly.

"Powers? I suppose you can call them that. Yes, we demons do have a certain set of 'powers.' I would show you a demonstration, but I fear that I might scare you even more than I already have. Rest assured that we can pass as wizards just fine," Ciel drawled.

"Now, before class starts, Professor, there is one thing I want you to do for me," Sebastian spoke suddenly.

"And what would that be?"

"Hex me."

"W-What?!"

Ciel turned to his mate with a raised eyebrow.

"Sebastian, have you finally lost it?"

"No, little one, I just have an idea that I want to test out," the elder one said with a smile before looking back to the stuttering teacher, "I need to hex me, cast a spell on me, or whatever it is that you things do here. I need to see if it effects us as it would you."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Mr. Phantomhive. I'm not allowed to hex my students," Slughorn said.

"I do not care what it is that you are and aren't allowed to do, Professor Slughorn. I'm asking you nicely. Do not make me ask again," Sebastian snapped, a dark glint in his garnet eyes.

"A-Alright then. I apologize for whatever harm may fall upon you, sir."

Slughorn drew his wand with a shaky hand and pointed it at the tallest demon.

"Stuptefy."

A bright light shot out of the tip of the teacher's wand, hitting Sebastian directly in the chest.

The demon was flung back into the wall from the force of the spell.

Ciel leaped from his chair and ran to his mate, unable to control himself, crouching down by his side.

"Sebastian! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" the younger asked in a somewhat frantic manner.

Hermione was taken back by the sudden change in Ciel's demeanor.

It was as if the heavy aura floating over the room vanished.

The professor and Hermione cautiously made their way to the demons looking on in concern.

They watched as Ciel reached out to brush his mate's hair out his eyes.

The smaller demon suddenly rounded on the professor.

"What did you do to him?" he snarled, his visible eye glowing crimson.

"I-" Slughorn was cut off.

"Calm down, my love. I'm quite alright; although, it did sting a little," Sebastian chuckled, leaning forward and placing a hand on Ciel's cheek.

"That's impossible. He should be unconscious," Hermione murmured incredulously.

Ciel resisted the urge to pounce on his mate as he nuzzled slightly into the large hand cupping his cheek.

"Your concern is touching, little one," Sebastian said with a smile.

"Of course I was concerned. Are you daft? My husband was just flung into a wall. How would you expect me to react?" Ciel said with narrowed eyes.

"Knowing you, I'd think you would have laughed at least a little," the other teased.

"Oh shut up," Ciel murmured, placing a kiss on Sebastian's lips.

They both stood, and Sebastian began brushing himself off.

"So my theory was correct then. Your spells don't effect us as they do you. That could come in handy...I have the feeling that if I had so chosen to, I could have brushed the hex off,," he trailed off, placing an arm around Ciel's waist.

"That's impossible. There's no way you can throw a spell off without the use of a shield charm," Hermione intoned.

"Hermione, I think it's time you drop your silly misconceptions of impossibilities when it comes to us because I believe you will find that when it comes to demons, anything is possible. We have a power that your mortal mind couldn't dare to wrap around," Ciel said to the witch.

"Yes, but, this is magic we're talking about here. You can't just throw off magic with a flick of your wrist. It's impossible. Besides, if Sebastian could have 'brushed the hex off,' then why did he get thrown into a wall?" she challenged.

"Because I needed it to hit me. I needed to see what the effect would be. I could have dodged it just as easily. Do not take me for a fool. I have my reasons," Sebastian spoke, pulling himself out of his thoughts.

"I believe further discussion on this topic will have to wait. There are more students coming," Ciel said, bringing the conversation to a halt.

The two walked past Hermione and the professor and to their seats.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ciel asked quietly as they sat down.

"Yes, my little love, I'm perfectly fine. I can assure you that there's not a scratch on me. I've had much worse in the past. You of all people should know that," Sebastian chuckled, placing a kiss on the top of Ciel's head.

The younger demon was about to respond when they heard the door creak open, drawing their attention to the entrance and the students that walked in.

~O~

Harry and Ron were the last students to make to the classroom.

From what they could tell, Slughorn had just started his introductory speech.

"Ah! There you boys are," the professor beamed, "Grab a book from the back shelf and take a seat if you will," he said before continuing his introduction.

The boys nodded in understanding before walking over to the book shelf standing on the opposite wall.

There were only two left. One was obviously brand new, and the other was a little on the worn side.

Harry and Ron looked to each other, to the books, and back again before leaping for the newer book.

They fought over it for a few seconds before Ron snatched the book out of the Chosen One's hand with a snicker.

Harry grabbed the ratty book and smacked his friend over the head with it, shooting him a glare.

They froze in their spots when they noticed which seats were left: one by Hermione, and the other by Draco Malfoy.

Ron gave Harry a sheepish smile, and a mumbled, "Sorry mate," before taking off to the seat next to the other member of the Golden Trio.

The Boy Who Lived groaned inaudibly as he looked to the final empty seat next to the wizard who hated him.

He sighed and walked down the isle, seating himself next to the blonde.

Draco looked up from the textbook he was thumbing through to shoot Harry an incredulous look who in return nodded his head silently in Ron and Hermione's direction as if to explain.

"Oh," the Malfoy heir mouthed.

The class moved on slowly as Slughorn droned on about the origins of some potion Harry didn't care to hear about as the teenager doodled on a piece of parchment.

That's when another sheet of the paper was pushed in front of the one he was drawing on.

Harry looked to the other boy in question, only to find that Draco was looking at Slughorn as if nothing had happened.

'Having fun, Potter?' it read.

The raven-haired teen hesitantly penned a response, 'No, not really. Why do you ask?'

He pushed it to the blonde, watching as Draco took it without so much as glancing at Harry.

A few painful seconds passed before Harry got the note back.

'God, your penmanship is horrid.'

Harry should have expected something such as that to come from Malfoy of all people.

'Did you just feel the need to insult my handwriting, or did you want something?'

Draco hovered his quill over the paper for a few seconds, hesitating responding to the question.

'I need a favor.'

Now this time, Harry was completely taken back. Draco Malfoy asking Harry Potter for a favor?

'What is it you need?'

The only thing that gave Draco away was his clenched fists that sat on top of the table.

'I can't tell you over a written note. It's to hard to explain. I need you to meet me in the Room of Requirement at 9. Don't ask how I know what that is. I will explain it later. This isn't something to take lightly, Potter. You have to come alone. I wouldn't be doing this if I wasn't completely desperate. I have nowhere else to turn.'

The Chosen One was completely floored. He read and re-read the parchment several times. That was possibly the last thing Harry would have expected Malfoy to write.

Part of Harry was saying it was a trap, and he shouldn't go, yet the other part of him was filled to the brim with curiosity.

After what seemed like an hour of internal battles, curiosity won over against his better judgment.

'Alright. I'll meet you at 9.'

Harry could see relief physically wash over the blonde.

Draco turned to look at Harry and nodded in thanks, his mercury eyes guarded, before looking back at the professor.

The only thing that gave Draco's nonchalant air away was the light pink color dusting his cheeks. 

Harry didn't know what good could possibly come out of meeting Draco in the Room of Requirement late at night. The entire idea sounded like a disaster, but there was something nagging in the back of Harry's mind that egged him on, that wanted him to do it. 

"This will not end well..."


	6. Wow. Another Notice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am a horrible person.

I suppose I should start with I'm sorry and that I am a horrible person. I just lost all inspiration for this story. School got me completely distracted, and I didn't have a chance to focus on writing. I have debated over restarting the damn thing for a while, and now, since I'm out for the summer, I think that I will. So this is my notice. I hope to have the first part re-posted by this Friday at the latest. Thank you to everyone that supported me from the beginning, and I hope that you all will like the new one just as much. 

Oh! If you're interested, I'm writing an original story over on Fiction Press under the account xXKlearXx. I'd really appreciate it if you'd check it out. It's got dragons n shit. I'm really excited to share it. The first part should be up soon-ish. 

Thank you, and I love you all!


End file.
